


After The Apocalypse

by spaceopera



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M, Newt is a Dork, Newt likes Hermann, POV Newton Geiszler, Post-Pacific Rim, two dorks fall in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3908899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceopera/pseuds/spaceopera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Dr. Gottlieb and Geiszler succeed in their work at the Hong Kong Shatterdome, they are left with a unique friendship and yet another project to work on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After The Apocalypse

Newton rushes down the hallway, pushing past a few tired workers clutching cheap coffee as he enters Hermann's quarters.

"We're staying. The project is staying in Hong Kong," he blurts out in excitement as his coworker clicks on a bedside lamp, giving a hostile glare to Newton as he sits up a bit in his bed.

"And why did you have to burst in here and tell me at," he looks over at the clock on the nightstand, "four-thirty in the morning?"

"Because the debriefing is in an hour," Newt replies, smirking at the half-awake man as he scrambles out of bed, clutching for some files that are haphazardly stacked on the ground.

As Hermann begins gathering his things, he doesn't notice that Newt is still standing in his room, watching as he walks around still clad in yesterday's sweater and slacks, one sock missing from left foot.

"Why are you still here? Get out," Hermann snaps as his face turns a dark shade of red, glancing down at himself.

 _Damn, I thought I'd get to see what Mr. Math wears for pj's,_ Newt thinks, biting his lip slightly as he tries to suppress the thought. He'd felt an affection towards Dr. Gottlieb through the letters they had exchanged before everything went down. But that feeling had faded after they met and got off on the wrong foot. But after drifting together and working to cancel the apocalypse, Newt knew he couldn't ignore what he felt anymore. But first things first, he had to figure out how Hermann felt about him.

 

*  *  *  *  *  *  *

At the debriefing everything was fine, except the fact that Newt knew he had definitely pissed off Hermann. He didn't look up from his notes the whole time, and seemed to be making a special effort not to glance anywhere near the direction of where Newt was sitting at the table. But the project would be a second chance, again. They would be working on hundreds of different experiments with the Kaiju samples and specimens that had been saved from the wreckage, and Hermann seemed to be very interested in it.

There was no question as to whether Newt was. After the last Kaiju was taken down, he had gone in and had a smaller bit added to his tattoo sleeve. When he had shown it to Hermann, he rolled his eyes and laughed, but was very curious in the artwork of the tattoo artist anyways.

But the day held hope, and when they both got to the lab after a quick lunch, Newt knew that Hermann was happy to be working on the project with him, even through all of his grumblings and complaints, he always treated Newt as his scientific equal. So what Newt did next was all he thought he could do to see if there was something more.

"Hey Hermann," Newt mutters, tugging his tie loose as he starts to feel pressure in his throat.

"Yes?" he asks, glancing up from a screen as he sets his black framed glasses down.

"Do you want to go to lunch with me tomorrow?" Newt asks, holding his breath as he sets down some vials full of Kaiju blood on the lab table in front of himself.

"Are you playing a prank on me?" Hermann asks slowly.

"Uh, no," Newt adds nervously, "I just want to hang out man. If you don't want to it's cool."

"No, no, I just don't usually get asked to lunch with colleagues, I thought it was a joke."

"C'mon, we're friends, not colleagues. That's such a sterile word," Newt jokes.

"All right then. We'll go as friends," Hermann says, smiling at Newt before returning to his work.

Newt smiled back and then went off to get some more lab equipment from the closet, but he couldn't stop smiling like an idiot as he thought about tomorrow.


End file.
